Mai
".... I.... I regret everything... The... biggest mistake of my life wa-" Mai Akira is a player from Week 12 of The Reaper's Game and is the partner of Aella. Appearance Mai is rather short, standing at around 4'11". She has long, curly, black hair that comes down mid-ways of her back, and green eyes. Though she isn't the most fashionable person, she at least ''kind ''of knows what she's doing when it comes to clothes. Personality A calm and kind person, Mai loves her family and brother above all else. Though she may have a rather quick temper, being quite easy to anger. Of course, despite this, she is a loyal friend and will do anything to keep a promise that she's made, unless breaking it is absolutely necessary. She acts quite mature for her age, though she doesn't try to push herself into a leadership position often. However, this doesn't mean that she isn't confident in her abilities, she'd just rather see how others fair in such a position. She is also extremely over protective of those she gets close to, as seen with her behavior with her younger brother when she was alive. History Pre-Game = (Warning: Contains Mention of Mai's Death by Suicide. Though I don't go into detail as to how, exactly, she did it-) = Being the eldest of two siblings, Mai actually came from a rather average family. Of course, this didn't mean that she was an average girl... For as long as Mai could remember, she'd seen things that others couldn't. At first, her parents played it off as her overactive imagination... After all, every child had imaginary friends, right? Of course, as years passed, Mai didn't stop seeing things. Obviously, her parents worried for her. Especially since, after listening to her talk about the "UG", they learned that the things she saw were quite... violent, especially for someone of her age, which was around eight at the time. A couple of years later, Mai's mother was expecting to have another child- a boy. Around this time, tragedy struck. Mai's father was in a horrible car accident that took his life... And was Erased halfway through the week. To be honest, this affected the girl quite hard, especially since she was so... ''close ''to her father. Much closer than she was with her mother, at least. Of course, Mai was able to kind of move on, even if she missed him greatly. A couple of months later, her little brother, Yoshito, was born- And Mai almost instantly fell in love with the young child that was her brother. About five years passed, and stress was pilling on both Mai and their mother- As well as tensions being high, as the two hadn't gotten along well at all after Mai and Yoshito's father passed away. Fights... weren't uncommon in the Akira household between Mai and their single mother- and almost every time it would result in Mai storming to her room and throwing things off her desk, and then a four or five year old Yoshito coming to check up on 'Maimai', as he'd call her. After one of these fights is when Mai had decided that she had had enough. Like usual, Yoshito had come to check on her- and she was grateful for it... However, she sent the younger boy away sooner than usual- she was still crying when she told him to go see if their mother was okay. That's when she shut and locked the door to her room. Of course, this decision wasn't something that was spur of the moment- she had actually been thinking about it for a while. Having seen the UG her entire life, Mai knew exactly what would happen to her after her death... and she wasn't all that scared. She... was prepared, if anything. And after paying even more attention to the Game over several months, Mai began debating whether or not she should go into the UG, by ending her own life, to become a Reaper. This fight with her mother had pushed her over the emotional edge- leading her to finally make her decision. She'd finally be entering the Game. Week 12 Day 1 Day one was a rather uneventful day. Mai partnered with Aella rather early on in the day. The mission for the day was simply to make it to 104, and get partnered by the end of the day. Honestly, not anything too extraordinary for Day 1. Mai also started purchasing Crepes from Ribbonshades today. There was also an idol pig. Oh, and shoe throwing. Day 2 Day 2 started out pretty chill. Normal mission, bought some clothes... did some walls... And then Mai and Aella got dragged into a fight. With two wolf Noise. Honestly, it went decently at first... But then things started going downhill. Mai's face got bitten by twice, and she actually went into adrenaline... Which is what saved the day for herself and Aella. She killed the last wolf with a full-on, adrenaline boosted, Pop Pendulum- Saving both of them. And then there was the stupid boss-wolf. Day 3 Day 3 started off interestingly enough. After getting dragged into a fight with more wolves, Mai and Aella were forced to leave the fight... And afterwards, lead to a conversation that, possibly, lead to their inevitable erasure later that day. Mai overheard Faror and Usa talked, and asked "What's so bad about Reaperhood-?" after making a horrible assumption... This eventually lead to Mai explaining her feelings on Reaperhood, as well as returning to life...Needless to say, some people were not very happy with this- And Kei told her it would be best to keep her opinions on the whole matter to herself. Once the missions started, everything was fine... Until the same Reapers from earlier that morning dragged them into the Noise Plane. After a long battle, and Mai revealing how she died, the fight ended with Aella's Erasure... Something that Mai never wanted to happen. As much as she thought Reaperhood would be the best choice for her, she didn't want that position through her partner getting Erased... Mai was not offered the position of Reaper, and instead spent her 7 minutes talking about how this was all her fault- how Aella deserved a better partner... How she deserved a Partner that actually had a reason to make it through the Game. When Mai's seven minutes were up- she was Erased in Usa's arms- about to admit that her biggest mistake was how she chose death over what she had in life- Even if she deemed what she had as not important, in her last moments... Mai realized that she had taken what she had for granted- That her biggest mistake had, in fact, been the fact that she took her own life. (Mai and Aella's Erasure can be found here!) Relationships Aella Aella is Mai's partner. Even though Mai finds her somewhat annoying at times, they do have the ability to get along decently. Especially after both of them almost got killed by Wolf Noise on Day 2. Kashi Kashi is the partner of Luna, and one of Mai's vague friends. Even though she thinks she can be quite ridiculous- Mai really does care about her and hopes she makes it through the Game. Yoshito Akira Yoshito Akira is Mai's younger brother, though he doesn't appear in her game at all. Trivia *Mai could see the UG when she was alive. *Wants to make it through the Game, not to return to life, but to become a Reaper *Her favorite music genres are Electronic and Indie, though she'll occasionally listen to Pop. *.... Has a thing for frilly dresses and shit??? Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION.|thumb|link=http://thereapersgame.wikia.com/wiki/File:Portrait_plac Another Mai omfg-.png Screenshot_2.png|Mai throws her shoe at Minnako! :3 Category:Players Category:Week 12